Choices: Twins of Ares
by Popaganda
Summary: 'Before the seven, six must leave, The missing part you will retrieve. To save. the twin of Ares must fall, For the lost storm to recall. Who to trust, the blind must choose, Either way, the hero shall lose' New prophecies, new demigods, new quest.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kenneth**

A normal life. That was the total opposite of Kenneth. He always wanted to be normal. He was raised by a single mother and also never knew his father, not that he cared. He hated it in America. He couldn't even speak the language properly, let alone make friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with a ruffian like him anyway.

His life was average up until the point he lost his eyesight. Everybody made fun of him and made jokes about his eyesight. That didn't help. He loved to put on a brave face, but inside, those comments about seeing actually _hurt_. He didn't let the public know, of course. He just threatened to beat them up.

Well, he was having a rotten day anyway. His best friend, Basil, had gone missing and he was stuck with the Thompson twins, who were pretty much a pain in the arse to work with. The school had decided to arrange a field trip to the national museum in order to improve the knowledge of the students in things outside of academic research, or something.

Of course, the Thompson twins weren't all too bad. Marsh was a genius. He could out-wit anyone and if you asked him a question, he'd give you a textbook definition of it. Mallow, on the other hand, was lazy and a complete knuckle head. Sure she was tough and could toss someone off the edge of a building, but she was no help when it came to academic studies. Worst of all, the two hated each other and would spend every minute possible arguing. From what he remembered, those two looked nothing alike.

"-is why the stegosaurus have spikes on their back!" said Mr. Monroe, their tutor teacher, "We should go see the Greek and Roman exhibits. They're wonderful! They have a huge statue of Zeus that will make you wonder how much time they had to create such a beautiful piece!"

Most of the students just yawned. Sure, Mr. Monroe was fun, but he did have his limits. When you ask him about history, he would go on and on about that one topic. He was strange, to tell the truth. He looked way to young to be teaching, but grew a beard faster than you could say 'Mississippi'. He wore a dress shirt, a messily done tie, black trousers and his usual brown fedora, which he refuses to take off. His shoelaces were almost always untied and his feet were just unnaturally small to begin with.

Mallow snapped her fingers in front of Kenneth's pale blue eyes, "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Huh? 'Course I am," replied Kenneth. The girl was around the same age as him, which was 14. She wore a pair of shorts, a striped shirt and a black aviator jacket. She had motorcycle goggles pulled up around her mousy brown hair like a hairband. She had olive green eyes that had a mischievous twinkle that just screamed, 'Don't trust her!'.

"Yeah. Totally," said Marsh with sarcasm sprinkled in his voice, "Now repeat what the teacher said before about the bone structure of a stegosaurus."

Kenneth just frowned, "I can't see no bone structure, dude. I can't SEE."

"Wow. Calm down. I didn't mean it that way!" he apologised, going red in the face. Marsh wore loose jeans, a simple T-shirt with a black aviator jacket on top. He had motorcycle goggles just like his sister, but he hung them around his neck instead. His mousy brown hair flopped all over his face so you couldn't make out that many details. His eyes were bright green and filled with desperation, sorrow and fear; completely different from his sister's. From what Kenneth remembered, he was definitely at least a head shorter than Mallow, which everyone found funny.

"Marsh. You are an arse, you know that? Mocking Kenneth like that!" growled Mallow as she placed her hands on her hips, "You should know better!"

Kenneth chuckled and ran a hand through his russet brown hair. He loved listening to their arguments, though he missed the times when he could see them too. Well, the past was the past.

A few minutes later, Kenneth found himself listening to a recording about dinosaurs. He didn't notice that the rest of the group had left and was just standing there, trying to absorb the knowledge. Once the recording finished and was starting to repeat itself, he turned around.

"Hey, Marsh! You should check this out!" he stated loudly, attracting the attention of others, but not the person he wanted. He cocked his head to the side, finally noticing that everyone had left. He frowned and just placed a hand to the wall, trying to lead himself somewhere else. He kept on walking along the wall until he bumped into someone, stumbling back slightly.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" exclaimed Kenneth as he rubbed his head slightly. He had no idea what the person looked like but man, was the guy rude. They didn't even say sorry. Even though Kenneth couldn't see the person, he definitely felt something strange. The next thing he knew, he was backhanded to the side, crashing into the wall behind him.

"Rude!" Kenneth shouted as he got back up, hearing the heavy footsteps of whatever it was. Once it was looming over him, he didn't know what else to do but run. The guy's breath smelled like raw meat and he was pretty sure it was shorter before. He darted off in the direction he presumed the next exit would be, though he just kept bumping into walls.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed his wrist and started running, leading him in the right direction. Kenneth continued running, hoping that they would lose the big guy if they ran fast enough. He just assumed that the bigger they were, the slower they became. Sadly, he was mistaken. That monster could keep up the pace, which wasn't doing him any good.

"Quickly! Over here!" shouted the person guiding him. He didn't have time to match the voice to a name, so he just did what he said. They ducked into a storage room and slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that!" asked Kenneth between pants.

"No idea..." muttered the other. Kenneth finally firgured out who it was. It was Marsh.

"Can you explain?"

"For once in my life, not at all." he replied. Marsh grabbed a broom and shoved it into Kenneth's hands before taking one for himself.

"Yes. I guess if we go out again, we'll just smack him with a broom." said Kenneth sarcastically.

"It's more of a distraction so we can run. Did you feel it though? The guy was at least 10 feet tall!" Marsh exclaimed, making wild hand gestures as he spoke, "I'm sure Mr. Monroe can help us out. We just gotta get back to the group."

Kenneth nodded, sort of stuck on the fact that the person they were running away from was 10 feet tall. Marsh pulled the goggles over his eyes and opened the door slightly, looking around. He then grabbed Kenneth by the wrist and ran out, turning random corners without looking back.

"I think we lost him!" Marsh exclaimed, stopping to catch his breath, "We need a plan. A strategy for if he comes back. If we keep running and he catches up to us, the rest of the group will take the heat too."

"Look, Marsh," stated Kenneth, making a mental note to never use that comment again, "I ain't stickin' around if that thing comes back, okay?"

Marsh grimaced, adjusting his goggles before grabbing Kenneth and running again. It wasn't long before they bumped into the 10 footer again. Out of all times to bump into it, it had to be in one of the skinniest corridors.

"Oh crap! What the hell should we do?" Kenneth blurted out, scowling went the scent of raw meat hit his nose. It wasn't a smell he would like to stick around for.

Suddenly, Marsh was able to pull courage straight out from nowhere as he clutched his broom and charged at the monster. He threw it like a javelin, nailing the man right between his eyes, only to be knocked aside by a giant hand. Kenneth pulled Marsh back to his feet and they started running while the guy was distracted.

"Alright, all we have to do is turn this corner and we'll be back with the group, okay?" said Marsh as he kept on running straight. They ducked into one of the corners and Marsh stopped abruptly, causing Kenneth to stumble over.

The area was about Roman history and the place was filled with glass cupboards filled with weapons and armours from the time. It would've been interesting to learn more about if they weren't already being chased by a 10 foot monster.

"That took you a while!" shouted someone in the crowd of students.

"Now, now. Don't be too harsh on them!" said Mr Monroe, "This museum is very big and therefore it is very easy to get lost!"

Before Marsh or Kenneth had time to explain, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the area. Kenneth was able to catch the sound of swearing from his tutor teacher before Marsh grabbed his hand and started rushing off.

"Alright, students. Don't panic. Just leave in an orderly manner!" Mr. Monroe stated, not sounding very calm at all, "Actually, just run out. Right now!" The students did as they were told and rushed off to the nearest exit. Marsh and Kenneth hid behind one of the large potted plants, hoping that the monster wouldn't notice them. Marsh peaked over the corner, only to see his sister smash a glass and grab a sword from the display case. Marsh growled and stood up, adjusting his motorcycle goggles.

"Stay here, Kenneth. I'm gonna help them out a bit." he demanded, rushing off and breaking another one of the display cases and pulling out a large spear. Mr. Monroe had pulled out a sword from the same display case that Mallow broke, holding it sloppily in front of him. The alarms had already gone off and they didn't have too much time until the security came. Kenneth wanted to do something but he was pretty sure he would just put all of them in danger. He heard Mallow utter a battle cry as she charged towards the monster, slashing her sword at the monster, who was now bleeding from a small slash wound.

"Come on, kids! We don't have much time! We have to get out of here!" shouted Mr. Monroe as he threw his sword at the monster, only to have it rebound back like a harmless tennis ball. Luckily, Marsh and Mallow delivered the final blows. The twins both stabbed him with their weapons, both pretty shocked when it melted into dust. Kenneth stood up and grimaced at the smell. Before he knew it, he was grabbed again and they were all running out of the museum. Kenneth was pretty surprised that Mr. Monroe could keep up with the three teens. The man seemed to get out of breath from climbing up stairs sometimes, but it might just come from aging.

"Quickly, quickly! We have to leave, right now!" exclaimed Mr. Monroe as they rushed out of the museum, the bright sunlight heating up their skin.

"But what about the rest?" asked Marsh as he tried to catch his breath.

"They'll be fine!"

With that, Mr. Monroe took off his hat, revealing small-ish goat horns, poking out from his messy black hair. What was weirder was when he ruffled his hair and grabbed a golden coin that was stuck in his hair and probably covered in lice.

"_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_!" he blurted out, tossing the golden coin onto the road. All three of them watched as the coin sunk into the ground while a black car formed out of nowhere. It seemed to be made out of smoke, which didn't make the trio feel any better.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Mr. Monroe exclaimed, looking over his shoulder now and then. He shoved them into the cab and got inside himself, "Camp Half Blood. Make it quick!"

With that, the taxi driver (or drivers) zoomed off, not really appealing to the speed limits. There were three of them and they kept snatching something from each other that seemed like an eyeball. The fact that all Kenneth could do was sit and feel as the car swerved from left to right made him feel sick. Sitting in that taxi was not the most pleasurable experiences.

* * *

><p>Put the disclaimer down here, shall we?<br>Yeah. I wish I could own this bro. I'd love to be the creator of Leo ;D

Anyway, I don't really like this story but I'm putting it out anyway, you know. Find out how to improve. Just gonna say before that it's real draggy okay? okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Marsh**

Everything happened so quickly that Marsh barely had time to calculate everything in his mind. First, they were attacked by a 10 foot tall monster, next, he breaks a display case and starts slashing at said monster with a spear, and to top it all off, they were sitting in a taxi with 3 screaming ladies sharing and eyeball and teeth. Could this get any weirder?

Oh, yes it can. Their tutor teacher had kicked off his shoes to reveal his petite little goat legs.

"Hey, Mr. Monroe. Can you please explain to us what the hell is happening?" Marsh asked, trying not to fall over as the taxi swerved left and right.

"Ask yourself! You pulled out a spear and stabbed a Laistrygonian giant! Good job, by the way! You too, Mallow!" he answered, looking quite nervous.

_Laistrygonian?_ Marsh asked himself, not fully understanding his teacher. Although, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"What in the world is a Laistrognon or whatever?" Mallow asked, making a face as she tried to repeat the name. Marsh couldn't help but chuckle slightly, receiving a hard shove from his sister.

"Laistrygonian. It's a giant cannibal. I don't even _know_ why it was there! You don't smell like powerful demigods! No offence, kids." he explained, putting his hands in front of him protectively when he said the last line.

"None taken, boss." said Kenneth as he relaxed into the seat, "Wait. What is this about demigods?"

Marsh and Mallow also looked expectantly at Mr. Monroe, only tearing their eyes away when they hit road bumps or when the Gray Sisters screamed something strange.

"You're all demigods. You know, half-bloods. I've had my suspicions on the twins but Kenneth, your scent wasn't that strong until after the... you know." he explained, turning his gaze away from the kids.

"So... Are you sayin' that my dad is a _god_?" Kenneth stated, grimacing at the thought.

"You're saying the our dad is a god?" Mallow asked, adjusting the motorcycles on top of her head.

"What culture is this?" Marsh chimed in, pulling his goggles around his neck.

"Yes, yes and Greek." answered Mr. Monroe, "I hung around because I thought you would be claimed by the time you were 13. I've been teaching you since you were 12, yes? Well. You're all 14 now. They might have just accidentally skimmed past you. They will definitely probably claim you once we reach the camp."

"Claim? I don't understa-" Marsh was cut off when the taxi came to a sudden halt, causing the passengers to jerk forward. All of them rushed out of the car, not wanting to be there any longer.

Marsh looked around, noticing a large pine tree with a strange twinkling sheet hanging on it. Who would hang such a beautiful sheet to dry on a pine tree? He turned his head slightly, stumbling backwards as he noticed the dragon, Peleus. He just chuckled nervously and followed Mr. Monroe as they crossed the Magical border with ease.

"Welcome, children, to Camp Half-blood! The safest place for people like you since last summer!" exclaimed Mr. Monroe proudly. Marsh just cocked an eyebrow, not really sure what to believe.

"Since last summer? You mean this place was unsafe before?" he questioned, noticing that Kenneth had started frowning as well.

"Well, not exactly. It was really safe before the last few years. You see, this thing happened and then there was a big war. People say there's going to be another war. It's fun actually!" he replied, rushing off, "Come on! Let's meet Chiron! I bet he'll be proud of me for bringing back 3 demigods!"

Marsh just smiled awkwardly when his teacher bleated. He watched as Mallow grabbed Kenneth's arm and ran after him. Marsh just followed slightly behind, still trying to process everything in his mind. Now that he thought about it, what time was it? It was only about 3pm when they left. Does that mean that it was around 4 now? He'll have to find out later.

Once Mr. Monroe stopped, they were in a large area where a man on a wheelchair was. He wore a shirt that said 'World's Best Centaur'. Mr. Monroe grinned and strode up to the man, grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"I brought back some demigods, sir! They haven't been claimed yet but I'm sure they'll be claimed soon!" he explained, the grin not wavering from his face, "That's Marsh Thompson, Mallow Thompson and Kenneth Kruger!" He pointed at said person as he introduced them to the man on the wheelchair.

The next thing Marsh new, the man was clambering out of his wheelchair, revealing his horse hind quarters. It was surprising how his horse half was able to fit into the wheelchair. Marsh was awestruck, unable to think of words.

"Wow! You're a horse!" Mallow announced. Marsh just shook his head, thinking about how immature his sister was.

"I'm a centaur, young lady." he said, "My name is Chiron and welcome to Camp Half-blood! Summer has, luckily, just about started, which means you'll be able to make lots of new friends like yourselves. I'm sure that some campers won't mind giving you a tour of the area!"

He smiled at them and walked out of the Big House, looking around for the next three demigods to walk past. Good for him that there was a group of three taking a nice little stroll. Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez.

"You three. Would you mind showing these three new demigods around?" asked Chiron, motioning to the three teenagers who were now standing next to him. The trio looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?" stated Jason, "We've just finished so we have extra free time anyway."

Jason, Piper and Leo looked at the three younger individuals, examining them. For the most part, they were probably thinking about their godly parentage. Leo ended up showing Kenneth around while Piper and Jason took Marsh and Mallow.

Piper and Jason took turns explaining the gods, cabins, surrounding areas etcetera as they walked. Marsh seemed quite curious. If he were a son of a god, that would mean he had even more siblings. He just hoped that they weren't as dumb as his sister.

"Who are your parents, though?" asked Marsh, interrupting Jason's explanation of the arena.

"Oh. My father is Zeus, in Greek terms. Piper's mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love." Jason explained, motioning to themselves. Marsh looked at Piper and smiled. Since the moment he laid eyes on her, he thought she was pretty. The way her unevenly cut hair fell over her shoulders just made him smile.

"Wonder who our parents are..." muttered Marsh, taking a sudden interest in his shoes, "I hope it's Athena. I would love to be the child of the goddess of wisdom."

Mallow just shoved him, causing him to stumble over, "Unlike you little pansy, I want to be the child of someone like Ares or Haphaestus! Talk about hands on work, huh? Plus, how the hell would we be children of Athena if we have a mother? If we were adopted, mom wouldn't have kept _you_."

"Apollo, then. Who knows, maybe we are children of someone _smart_ and you got your brains from your _mother_." he insulted, folding his hands in front of his chest and scowling.

"My mom is your mom, you idiot!" she shouted, balling her hands into a fist, "Plus, if we're the children of Athena, you're just calling her stupid!"

"So you admit that you're stupid, huh?" Marsh stated, his mouth breaking out into a grin.

"No... I never said that! You tricked me!" she exclaimed, shoving her brother.

"I didn't do-"

"Stop fighting!" Piper stated, to which the twins immediately stopped. They both looked at her, expecting her to say something.

"Should we continue the tour...?" Jason asked, breaking the silence. The twins nodded simultaneously and followed him, looking around the area. When they got to the volleyball court again, Mallow decided to join the few demigods who were just having some fun. Marsh just stood by the sidelines, watching.

Out of the blue, something red starting floating and glowing on top of Mallow's head. Everybody else seemed to understand but Marsh had no idea what it meant.

* * *

><p>Much shorter this one. 8( Mallow's is shorter. Have fun guessing who their parents are, kay? kay.<br>P.S. it's real simple, bro. It's like BAM IN YOUR FACE.

Oh, also. I don't own nothin, bro 8( That's just sad. I own the threw dolts and that satyr that probably ain't gonna return.  
>Also I love Piper and Jason 8) I couldn't help myself.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Mallow**

It was a strange feeling. Everyone stopped playing volleyball in order to stare at whatever was floating above her head. It was some sort of holographic symbol of a burning torch with two spears forming an 'X' behind it. She moved around slightly, only to be followed by it. The hologram glowed an orange-ish red, that made her wonder who her parent was.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to figure it out. She was only exposed to Greek mythology for a short while so she couldn't remember much. They actually learnt it in school but her ADHD kept her from paying attention and she could never be bothered either way. It never did help that she was dyslexic. She should've asked Jason and Piper if that was a normal thing for Half-bloods, because then she wouldn't feel as weird.

"You're a child of Ares!" exclaimed one of the campers.

"Child of _who_?" asked Marsh. Mallow chuckled slightly, loving the disgusted face on her brother. Not only were they the children of the god of war, but it meant that Mallow got her way and Marsh didn't, which was pretty much all that mattered to her.

"Ares. God of war, bloodlust, violence, and civil order." explained the girl with blonde hair. She wore the orange 'Camp Half-blood' shirt like most of the other campers. She seemed smart and dominant, especially with her piercing grey eyes.

"Wicked." Mallow stated with a smirk. She could almost hear her brother swearing under his breath.

Marsh scowled and stormed off, not all to happy with the result of his parentage. Actually, it was probably the fact that he didn't get a cool glowing symbol on top of his head. Hot-headed. Now they both knew who he got it from.

"What's up with your brother?" asked Piper as Mallow walked off the volleyball field. She just shrugged as a reply.

"He's just jealous. That was claiming, right? He didn't get claimed so he's just angry." she replied, walking off proudly.

* * *

><p>I know that was SO DAMN DIFFICULT TO GUESS *gasp*<br>Anyway this is really really short (Y) Mallow really hasn't got much to talk about. She's too busy gloating.

Don't own a thing btw. SADLY.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kenneth**

Leo was a great guy to talk to. He would crack all these jokes about stuff and he would go on and on about this _Argo II_ thing they were building. He said it was pretty much done and that all it needs is a few more trims around the edges to make it perfect. He rushed through the cabins and gods and such so that they could just hang out. Kenneth never did tell the guy he was blind, but for some reason, he didn't feel the need to. Once he reached camp, he felt so different. He could hear everything around him and he knew where to walk, where to step and where to avoid so that he doesn't trip over.

Of course, there were the times when Leo would go, "Isn't it beautiful?" and all Kenneth could actually do was nod and pretend he actually cared. Pretty much nobody knew him here. He could pretend to be able to see. It can't be that hard. If anyone asks him to check something out, he'll just ask someone else to do it.

In truth, after all that talk about a firey hammer appearing on top of Leo's head, he kinda wished that would happen to him. Then again, what if he was the son of someone like Hypnos? Leo said something about the cabin leader guy always falling asleep.

Leo had dropped him off at the Hermes cabin, where the people who have not been claimed yet hang around. He met Travis and Connor Stoll, whom he found very interesting. They were fun to talk to and they seemed nice enough.

By dinner, he had to squish in with the rest of the Hermes cabin, which was pretty difficult. It made him think, _ Damn! That Hermes sure knows how to knock 'em up!_

He was a little confused by how they did things in camp. They offered food to the gods by dropping in a share of their food into the bonfire. They had to explain to Kenneth that they did this because the gods liked the smell. Kenneth wondered what Marsh and Mallow were up to. Usually, Marsh would have pulled him away and started talking to him but there was no sign of twin bickering in the area. He did, although, hear Mallow's voice, but she was conversing with people from the Ares cabin, from what he was told.

Once dinner was over, the cabins split up to do their activities. Kenneth decided that he would just relax that night, trying to soak in all this new information. He wanted to chat with Marsh or Mallow or maybe even Leo, but they were probably busy. Mallow was apparently already claimed by Ares, her father, which meant that Marsh was probably with her.

Kenneth decided to take a nice long stroll around the area before the campfire thing he heard about. He didn't want to do archery with the Hermes kids since it would be pretty embarrassing for the arrow to fly straight past the target. While walking, he noticed the sound of faint sniffling behind the mess hall. He went to check what it came from, only to notice that his friend was sitting on the ground, sobbing. How he knew this, well, Kenneth wasn't even fully sure himself.

"Hey, what's up?" Kenneth asked, taking a seat next to Marsh, "You got claimed. You ain't supposed to be upset!"

Marsh just rubbed his eyes and pulled the motorcycle goggles over his eyes. Kenneth could tell that Marsh wasn't in the mood to talk, but hey, that's what friends are for. They are supposed to support you, right?

"I didn't get claimed, Kenneth. My sister did. If I got claimed, I would've gotten that glowing symbol bobbing about above my head." Marsh muttered, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them, "He probably doesn't like me. That's why he didn't claim me. Probably thinks the same way as my mom."

Kenneth frowned. He knew the relationship between Marsh and his family was never that good, but it must've hurt to see your sister get claimed while you didn't. It was hard to take thoughts out of Marsh's head once they're there. He always had self-esteem issues, which came from his sister and his mother. It took ages for Kenneth to get Marsh to tell him, and it was probably going to take even longer to figure the teen's brain out.

"Of course he likes you! Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, aren't ya? There ain't nobody else who's smarter than you, Marsh!" Kenneth praised. He heard Marsh sigh, immediately realising that he probably said the wrong thing.

"Think campfire is going to start soon. Maybe we should go." said Marsh bluntly as he got up and started walking. Kenneth did the same, stumbling slightly as he got up. Kenneth followed closely behind, noticing the sedate steps that Marsh was taking. The campfire was empty. It was way too early to even start but the two sat down anyway.

"So, your dad's Ares, huh?" Kenneth asked, receiving a curt nod from his friend, "We could be brothers, ya know? Ain't that cool?"

Silence. Kenneth knew the silence wasn't good. He could literally _feel_ how upset Marsh was. He was just sort of, radiating it, in a sense.

The two of them sat there in silence for quite a while, until the other cabins start to come and sit around the campfire. Apparently there was going to be a singalong. How fun. The Apollo cabin was leading it and actually, it was pretty fun. They sang a bunch of songs and everyone ended up eating smores that night. Kenneth liked it. It made him feel part of the group already.

Well, up until the point where he felt something give him a small shock. Then everything just went silent.

* * *

><p>Oh my, I wonder if Kenneth is getting himself claimed 8) Sure looks like it. Wonder who his dad is, bro.<p>

Though I DO WISH I COULD CLAIM PERCY JACKSON...Well, hats off to Rick Riordan since he started this in the first place :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Marsh**

As shocking as it were, he couldn't take his eyes off Kenneth. He had started glowing. No, literally, _glowing_. He had a red glow surrounding him, making him stand out more than he already did with his outfit change.

Marsh had to admit that his friend looked _good_! His hair had neatened itself out and was brushed back and styled so his wild curls looked fashionable, for once. It even looked as if it were washed more than just once a week. His hair was even streaked with gold, standing out on his russet coloured hair. What was even more shocking was what he was wearing. Kenneth was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up above his elbows as well as pinstriped trousers with suspenders that hung loosely at the sides of his legs. His forearms had golden bands circling them from his wrists to just below his elbows. His earrings were changed as well. Instead of his usual small, silver hoops, it was now much larger, golden and studded with different gems. His eyes had a twinkle in them that Marsh had never seen before, but probably came from the outfit change.

"What? What's wrong?" Kenneth asked, scratching his head. His eyes widened as he felt his newly conditioned hair. His hands travelled to his ears as he grabbed the new hoops that made him grimace.

"You've been claimed," started Piper, remembering the time when her favourite clothes were stolen by her mother as well, "You're a child of Aphrodite. Goddess of love."

A few campers started applauding and Marsh joined in. Of course he was happy that his friend was claimed, but he couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Sure he knew who his father was, but he never got claimed himself. His sister was claimed, not him.

"What...?" Kenneth muttered, ruffling his hair slightly, only for it to fall back into styled perfection, "That ain't right! I've been livin' with my mom since forever! This ain't right!" Kenneth stood up abruptly, storming off, probably trying to put everything together. It must've been hard for the poor guy. He lived his life with someone he believed was his mother up until a day where he was attacked by a giant, found out that he was a demigod and realised his life was pretty much a lie. Things must've been going great.

Marsh couldn't tell if it was silent or not. He tuned out most of the talking, wondering if he should go check up on his friend. Once he made up his mind, he stood up and walked in the direction he saw Kenneth rush off to. Kenneth wasn't too hard to find. He was radiating a red-ish aura and he was just hard to miss. It was funny how someone everyone thought was a slob could end up so handsome if he actually tried to clean himself up.

Kenneth was sitting behind the showers and toilets, silently sobbing to himself. Marsh never saw Kenneth act that way before. He was always the headstrong tough guy that nobody messed with. Seeing him like this was just completely messed up.

Marsh stumbled over, sitting down next to Kenneth. He fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It was old looking and covered in scratches. Heck, it was one of those phones with no colour and that snake game everyone loved.

"I don't know if we're allowed to use them here, but just call your mom. Ask her about it." Marsh said, taking Kenneth's hand and shoving his cell phone into it. Kenneth just sat there, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he ran his fingers over the keys before entering the phone number. He gingerly held the phone to his ear and waited for a reply. Marsh couldn't help but crack a small smile at how tenderly he handled the old cell phone.

* * *

><p>Another short oneeee. Marsh is a bad person. Bringing a cellphone into camp-half blood. Tsk tsk.<p>

Yeah I don't wanna go through this again but I ain't not god so I can't go around claiming Percy Jackson as my demigod child 8(


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Mallow**

Yeah. Of course. Kenneth is the child of the goddess of love and he starts complaining. What the hell was Marsh doing anyway? Sometimes Mallow worried about her brother. Maybe she was scared her brother was being attracted to their best friend. That would be _weird_.

It was saddening, really. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Sure she was making new friends, but it was easier to talk to friends she made ages ago and poke fun at her brother. She couldn't help but chuckled to herself slightly. Marsh was always the weaker one. Mallow couldn't count on fingers how many times she had to save his sorry behind from bullies. Her excuse was that the only person allowed to beat him up was herself, but the truth, which she would never reveal to anyone, was that she was genuinely worried about him.

Now that they were claimed by Ares, she was paranoid. The other Ares campers would probably hurt the poor sap. He was already different enough. Blaine, one of the Ares campers, told her that being dyslexic and having ADHD was normal. Something about learning Ancient Greek and battle reflexes. Marsh never had that. He was always the _normal_ one. The one that never got told off at school. The one that everyone was jealous of just because he had good test results.

No. Just no. Mallow wasn't jealous. She was better than he. Stronger than him. Maybe even smarter than him. That's why Ares claimed her and not him, right?

She really hated him. He would play those damned mind games that made her question who she hated and who her enemies are. Her brother had that strange effect. He could get you angry with someone else easily. Just as easily as he could get you to hate him.

That was it. She wasn't letting him comfort Kenneth. He was probably going to piss the poor guy off. She got up and walked in the same direction. It wasn't too hard. There was shouting in a different language. Korean or Chinese maybe? She wouldn't know.

"Great job, bro," she whispered to herself, "Now he's pissed off." Mallow moved forward, standing by the side of the showers and toilets, peaking over the corner to see what was happening. Kenneth was shouting angrily into a beaten up old cell phone while Marsh was trying to calm him down.

"_Wèi shén me nǐ shuō huǎng_? Wèi? Wèi?" Kenneth shouted. The fact that he was screaming in Mandarin didn't make her anymore sure about approaching. Then again, what could he do? Give her a bad hair day? She had to stifle a giggle at the thought.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Mallow is just a filler chapter :cry:<p>

Btw.  
>"<em>Wèi shén me nǐ shuō huǎng<em>? Wèi? Wèi?" - "Why did you lie? Why? Why?" Can also mean "Why did you lie? Hello? Hello?" Like when you can't hear the person and you're just going ARE YOU THERE.

Basically bro. I ain't too good in my Mandarin o..o No wonder I'm failing.  
>Another super short chapter. I'm getting sad. There needs to be action god damn.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kenneth**

When his mom picked up, he could tell that she was worried. Her voice wavered as she spoke in her broken English and soon they started conversing in Mandarin. Now that he thought about it, he was Caucasian, wasn't he? Was he mixed? Maybe he was part Chinese. His non-godly mother said that he was born in China. He really didn't know. Now was the time for answers and he was determined to find out the truth.

"_Māmā. Wǒ de bà ba shì shuí?_" he asked quietly, his voice wavering as he spoke, "_Wǒ xiàn zài zhù zài nà gè yíngdì jiào_ Camp Half-blood. _Tā men shuō nǐ bù shì wǒ de māmā. Nǐ shì shuí? Wǒ de bà ba shì shuí? Wèi shén me nǐ méi yǒu gàosu wǒ?_"

Kenneth never did notice that his voice got louder with each question. He listened closely as his mother started sobbing. It was true. He wanted to ask more but his mother was breaking down. No. She wasn't his mother. His mother was Aphrodite. Or were the gods lying to him?

"_Duì bù qǐ_, Kenny. _Nǐ bà ba shì wǒ de biǎoqīn. Tā shuō tā bùxiǎng nǐ, dànshì wǒ ài nǐ._" she whispered into the cell phone, sobbing in between, "_Tā shuō, nǐ de māmā pǎo bù le. Duì bù qǐ, _Kenny_. Duì bù qǐ..._"

Kenneth sobbed and just screamed some more into the phone. He didn't really care, actually. He wasn't too sure what he was doing. He just wanted to get rid of the stress. He kept asking questions that made his mother even more upset. Who was his father? Why did he leave? Why did she never tell him? Is that why she kept him away from America for so long?

"Kenneth!" he heard Marsh shout, "Kenneth you have to stop! This isn't going to help you!" It was then that Kenneth realised that Marsh had been trying to get him to calm down. He threw the phone onto the ground and it fell apart as it crashed into the ground. Kenneth collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Marsh sat down beside him, placing a reassuring arm around Kenneth and patting him on that back. Kenneth didn't even try to push the other teen away.

"Way to go, Marshall. You're so great at comforting people. You've made him twice as upset as before." said Mallow sarcastically as she clapped slightly. Kenneth balled his hands into fists, thinking.

He needed someone to blame and Marsh was right next to him. Marsh could have just left him to think on his own. He would have figured it out eventually. He didn't need to come and tell him to call up his mom. Well, ex-mom. He was just even more confused now. He wanted to know even more about his family now.

That's right. It was Marsh's fault that he was upset. Mallow was right. He shrugged Marsh's arm off and noticed that the teen backed off a bit. Kenneth gritted his teeth and threw a punch aimed directly at Marsh's face.

Marsh hadn't expected that at all and fell back with a yelp, covering his now bloody nose. He scowled, pushing himself back up to a sitting position.

"What the hell was that for!" he shouted, wiping the blood away from his nose with his hands and sleeves, "You mad or something?"

Kenneth suddenly jumped to his feet and hissed, "Yeah, I am mad! Mad at you for askin' me to call my mom! It woulda been better if you kept your bloody nose outta my business!" Marsh just growled, pulling his motorcycle goggles over his eyes. Mallow couldn't help but laugh slightly at Kenneth's 'bloody nose' comment.

"You want a fight, bro? Well come at me, you little fatherless twerp!" Marsh exclaimed, balling his hands into fists, "You know what? I bet you're jealous. No. I know you're jealous. You're jealous that I, out of all people, am a child of Ares. You would give anything to be the child of the god of war, right? But right now you're just prancing around with your bright pink aura, you know?"

"No, I don't know!" Kenneth snapped, clawing desperately at his hair, "I ain't jealous! Last I heard, you ain't the one who got claimed! Me and Mallow got claimed but your daddy still ain't carin' 'bout you, just like your mama!"

The two boys charged at each other, trying to wrestle each other to the ground. Mallow stood by the side, not fully caring about what happened, as long as nobody broke any bones. Sure, cuts and bruises are fine, but she would draw the line and tear them apart if they started doing something stupid.

Kenneth shoved Marsh so hard that the boy stumbled back and fell over. Marsh was about to push himself back up but Kenneth pinned him down by the shoulders. Marsh was grabbing at Kenneth's arms, trying to pull them away.

If Marsh kept this up, Kenneth was going to win easily. Kenneth wasn't going to lose. Not today.

* * *

><p>My Mandarin is so bad LMFAO. But you catch the drift, righttt? He's reeeaaaallllll pissed.<p>

Ooooohhhh Cat fighttt ;D  
>Marsh sucks. He needs practice.<p>

Also:

"_Māmā. Wǒ de bà ba shì shuí?_" - "Mom. Who's my father?"  
>"<em>Wǒ xiàn zài zhù zài nà gè yíngdì jiào<em> Camp Half-blood. _Tā men shuō nǐ bù shì wǒ de māmā. Nǐ shì shuí? Wǒ de bà ba shì shuí? Wèi shén me nǐ méi yǒu gàosu wǒ?_" - "Right now I'm staying at a camp called _Camp Half-blood_. They say that you're not my mom. Who are you? Who is my dad? Why did you never tell me?"  
>"<em>Duì bù qǐ<em>, Kenny. _Nǐ bà ba shì wǒ de biǎoqīn. Tā shuō tā bùxiǎng nǐ, dànshì wǒ ài nǐ._" - "Sorry, Kenny. Your dad is my cousin. He didn't want/like you, but I love you."  
>"<em>Tā shuō, nǐ de māmā pǎo bù le. Duì bù qǐ, <em>Kenny_. Duì bù qǐ..._" - "He said that your mother ran away already. Sorry, Kenny. Sorry..."


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Marsh**

Marsh was already growing tired. He wasn't used to exerting so much energy at one go. It didn't help that Kenneth could pick up his skinny form and toss him over the shoulder.

Despite all that, Marsh continued clawing at Kenneth's arms, trying to cause as much pain as possible so that he would loosen his grip on Marsh's shoulders. Marsh pushed Kenneth forward with a sudden urge of strength; just enough to flip the positions so that he was pinning Kenneth down. Kenneth was grabbing at Marsh's wrists, trying to pry them away from him.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump ahead of yourself, Kenneth," Marsh taunted as he tried to catch his breath, "You're _blind_ and you're challenging me!"

Kenneth just growled and moved his hands from Marsh's wrists to his waist, which made him wonder what the other teen was doing. Kenneth just sat up abruptly, shocking Marsh quite a bit. Kenneth tossed the smaller teen over his shoulder and stood up, carrying him like a sack of potatoes, really.

"Well, now I'm blind Aphrodite kid who has the Ares kid tossed over his shoulder." said Kenneth sardonically. Marsh couldn't even be bothered to struggle against him because it was pretty obvious he just lost. Marsh let out a sarcastic laugh while Mallow burst out laughing.

"Yeah. So funny. Now put me down. It'd be nice for my feet to touch the ground." spat Marsh as he pulled his goggles down to around his neck again. When he said that, though, Kenneth just tightened his grip.

"That just gives me another reason not to put you down!" Kenneth exclaimed, chuckling slightly, "You know what? Mallow. Bring me to the Ares cabin." Marsh's eyes widened at his friend's request as he started to trash about, trying to pry himself from Kenneth's grip.

"Hey! Don't you dare! Those people don't even know me! You're gonna-"

"Yeah. That's why I'm doing this, _Marzipan Thompson_." Kenneth stated loudly as he started walking. He could tell that Marsh had gone red in the face since he went unusually silent. There was nothing else that could get him to shut up better than using his real name.

Marsh hated that they just had to finish right after the campfire. He wouldn't have been as embarrassed if they were all still at the campfire, but people had started heading off to their cabins. Oh fantastic. It meant that everyone could see him being manhandled by Kenneth.

He growled as some of the campers laughed at him, wanting to be put down immediately. He hit Kenneth on the back as hard as he could, which just made Kenneth burst out laughing.

"Hey, shut up! Just put me down!" he demanded as he noticed they were nearing the badly painted red cabin; the Ares cabin. Kenneth just laughed and looked over to Mallow, who was stifling her laughter. Kenneth finally loosens his grip and puts Marsh back onto his feet. Marsh just snarled and dusts himself off, pulling his motorcycle goggles over his eyes.

"I'm totally going to hold this against you, _Marzipan_." Mallow mocked, shoving her brother as they walked towards the cabin.

"Shut up, _Melon_." huffed Marsh, "I'll get back at him soon."

Mallow just burst out laughing, "Says the guy who's literally skin on bone! You're as light as a feather! I'm younger and I can pick you up!" She placed her hands on Marsh's waist and lifted him up, putting him down the moment they stepped through the cabin door. Marsh was about to say something until he was intercepted by a certain tall girl with long, stringy brown hair.

* * *

><p>So many super short chapters :cry: I'm real sad bro. I should just upload all this at once like BAM. AIN'T SHORT NOW.<br>Yeahhh but anyway. Marsh's friends are big bullies who like throwing him over the shoulder.

Ares kids are probably all like "This weirdo ain't my brother. What are you talking about."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Mallow**

"Some show you put on, newbie. Storming out of campfire like that and entering with that Aphrodite kid and your sis carryin' ya!" said Clarisse. Mallow had met her earlier that day and she didn't seem too bad at all. Well, it was probably because they were both big bullies.

"Hey. Wasn't my idea!" Marsh retorted, putting his hands up above his head in surrender. Mallow stifled a chuckle, remembering that Marsh was scared of anyone bigger than him, which was pretty much everyone.

"If you were really an Ares kid, you coulda beaten that pretty boy really easily!" Clarisse spat, placing her hands on her hips. She loomed over Marsh, frowning slightly.

"I-I guess!" he muttered, backing away and pulling the goggles away from his eyes and leaving them to hang around his neck again. Clarisse's eyes darted from Mallow to Marsh, probably analysing the both of them.

"I can see the family resemblance, Mallow." Clarisse joked, a grin spreading on her face, "He's a complete wuss. Look at the kid shiver!" The two of them laughed while Marsh just backed away, not really wanting to be around the two of them. Mallow couldn't help but shake her head at her brother.

"Marsh. You do know you could get yourself killed by walking around alone, right?" Mallow stated, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Especially here, you know? They could skin you alive."

Marsh just stared at Mallow, completely gobsmacked, "You're _worried_ about me? Okay. I'm going to remember this." Mallow's smile turned into a scowl as soon as he started speaking. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

"I told you once already that the only person allowed to beat you up is yours truly, alright? You and me; we have the same face. I don't want to see my own face pummelled by someone else, you hear?" she spat, glaring down at her brother, "I'll keep you safe inside the cabin, but outside here, you're fair game you hear?"

Marsh nodded and Mallow smirked. She led him to the bunk that she was sleeping in and said that he would have to sleep on the one on top since she knew he hated heights. It was alright since the Ares cabin didn't really care where you slept, as long as you didn't piss off the others around you. Plus, none of the girls actually consider Marsh a guy, which meant they didn't mind him sleeping in the same bunk as his sister. When Mallow told her brother about that, he just scowled and climbed to the top bunk. He pulled off his jacket, then his goggles, wrapping the goggles neatly inside his jacket.

"You take too much care of your stuff. They ain't gonna break anytime soon, Marsh. Don't need to be super delicate with 'em." Mallow stated as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the ground next to her bed. She did the same with her goggles before looking up, noticing the Marsh was staring down at her, smiling.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing, bro. Just thinking of how to thank you for saying you'd keep me safe in here. No offence but we're related to scary people." he answered calmly, laying his head on the pillow.

"You're such a wuss. Go to sleep before I knock you out myself." she snarled, lying down on her own bed, "And you also like to end things with 'bro' when you want to start a fight."

"You've noticed?"

"You ain't gonna win against anyone around here."

"Point taken, bro." he agreed. Everything went silent (well minus the snoring) and Mallow found herself drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Bro.<p>

BRO.

He's talking to his SISTER. MALLOW HOW CAN YOU NOT BE INSULTED.

Anyway anyway I don't own nothing 8)  
>(stupid short chapters oaisdoiansoi)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kenneth**

Kenneth was pretty glad he couldn't see the cabin he was staying at. He heard Leo saying something about hating the colour, so it must've been horrid. The moment he stepped in, a million different types of aromas filled his nostrils, leaving him quite nauseous. He walked around, not sure where to go, until he bumped into someone who was only slightly shorter than himself.

"Oh! Sorry." said the person, who was most definitely male.

"No, it's alrigh'." he replied, "Is there anywhere I can, ya know, crash for the night?"

"Yeah. We have an extra bed in the guy's section of the cabin. There aren't that many of us. Only 5. Well, 6 now, including you." he explained, leading him towards wherever they were going, "My name is Mitchell, by the way."

Kenneth just nodded, not sure what to say. He couldn't tell what he looked like but he had a soothing voice that made him want to fall asleep. In a good way, mind you.

"Oh right. I should introduce myself. I'm Kenneth." Kenneth stated, smiling. Mitchell chuckled slightly, probably not matching the face to the name. When they stopped, Kenneth just assumed that they reached their destination.

"There's a bed at the end over there. Right next to the wall. There's a wooden box for you to put your stuff. Oh, right! You don't have much stuff, right? I'll go get you some stuff so then you can put them in your box! Don't worry, we've got loads extra, so it's alright!" Mitchell said enthusiastically, rushing off to get the, well, stuff. Kenneth had no idea what he meant but he just assumed Mitchell was talking about clothes. Kenneth really wanted to get out of his weird clothes. Just didn't feel right.

The first thing he took off were his earrings. He sadly didn't have his old hoops so he ended up putting the new golden ones back. He sat on the bed he was assigned and ran his hand along the large wooden chest at the end of the bed. Seemed neat enough, as long as this box didn't split into ten thousand compartments or something. When Mitchell returned, he plunked a bag on Kenneth's bed and brought in a few new clothes.

"Ah, thanks, bro! Appreciate it." thanked Kenneth, smiling at the direction he assumed Mitchell walked to. If this was his family, he was going to have to get used to it. Kenneth didn't even bother to find somewhere private to change. He just turned around and pulled off his fancy dress shirt and the weird golden bangle things that circled his arms. He quickly pulled on the soft, cotton T-shirt and switched his trousers for shorts. With that done, he dumped everything into the chest, not even bothering to pack it up neatly. He could feel the eyes of the other boys watching him, probably thinking about how not neat he was.

He climbed onto the bed and rested his head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

But, of course, no sleep could be complete without a dream. Although, this dream was different to Kenneth. It was more like a memory than a dream. He knew this because he could see. It was the park he used to visit so often back when he lived in Hong Kong. He always loved it there since the rest of Hong Kong was pretty much industrial and polluted. The green grass and tall trees were just such a big contrast.

It was definitely a memory. It was when he fell off his bicycle when he was 9 and crashed head first onto the grass. Thank the gods it was grass and not pavement. Of course, his mom came to help-

That wasn't his mom that was helping him. This was someone else. Something else. It was a bright light that made him screw his eyes shut. He couldn't tell who or what it was, but he looked anyway. The presence of this _thing_ seemed peaceful enough, but he was uncertain.

"Who are you?" he asked, mentally hitting himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You should know, my child." said the sweet voice. He couldn't actually pinpoint what it sounded like but it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Are you... Aphrodite? My mom?" he guessed. He was sure that the ball of pretty presence nodded at him, making him feel a little bit better.

"I don't get it. I don't think I'm your child. Everyone else has such powerful... uh... auras, yeah. I bet they're beautiful, ya know. I ain't no pretty boy so I ain't sure how you got me as a child. You probably got me confused with the Thompson twins." he blurted out. He wasn't sure what was going through his mind but the ball of light let out a soft giggle.

"I cannot ask if you have seen Piper, but she is not like the rest either. Being my child does not mean that you have to be beautiful. Piper said it before. It's about spreading the beauty, not keeping it to yourself." she explained. Kenneth smiled a bit, but it slowly turned into a scowl when he thought about the first line a bit more.

"I'm blind. I don't know if people are beautiful or not." he stated bluntly.

"Yes, you do. You said so yourself. That their auras are powerful. You're special, Kenneth. You're blind love personified. You can convince people to fall heads over heels for one another and just as easily break it apart." she clarified, "I made a big decision, giving you this gift, my child, but I know you will use it well. The fact that you can fit auras together to create harmony is one thing, but because you cannot see, you cannot draw boundaries on love."

"...I lost you there, mom." he admitted, scratching his head slightly.

"You're a matchmaker."

"You mean like, I can make matches?" he questioned.

"No, child," she said, sighing, "You can convince people to fall in love with the right people and fall out of love with the wrong people. I chose you because you went blind. I cannot give this gift to my other children because they have sight, and sight is a form of judgement and love should not be judged, correct? Well, my time is up. Sleep well. You will understand soon enough."

With that, he woke up; beaded with sweat. He never had dreams like that before. Was he going crazy or did that really just happen? He wiped the sweat away and ran a hand through his hair, scowling as his hair flopped back into position. He was just going to lay his head down and wait until someone woke him up.

To tell the truth, nothing made sense to him anymore. He didn't want to become any weirder, but he just guessed it came with the whole demigod package deal. Really, he didn't want it. He didn't want to be a matchmaker, or whatever his mom called it. '_Boundaries on love_'. He wondered what she meant by this. Couldn't she have spoken in proper English or something? Maybe he could just tell if people were meant for each other or not. He really didn't want to interfere with love life.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite pls. Kenneth cannot comprehend all this at once. 8(<p>

But you catch my drift, I ain't owning nothing


	11. Chapter 11

**5. Marsh**

As shocking as it were, he couldn't take his eyes off Kenneth. He had started glowing. No, literally, _glowing_. He had a red glow surrounding him, making him stand out more than he already did with his outfit change.

Marsh had to admit that his friend looked _good_! His hair had neatened itself out and was brushed back and styled so his wild curls looked fashionable, for once. It even looked as if it were washed more than just once a week. His hair was even streaked with gold, standing out on his russet coloured hair. What was even more shocking was what he was wearing. Kenneth was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up above his elbows as well as pinstriped trousers with suspenders that hung loosely at the sides of his legs. His forearms had golden bands circling them from his wrists to just below his elbows. His earrings were changed as well. Instead of his usual small, silver hoops, it was now much larger, golden and studded with different gems. His eyes had a twinkle in them that Marsh had never seen before, but probably came from the outfit change.

"What? What's wrong?" Kenneth asked, scratching his head. His eyes widened as he felt his newly conditioned hair. His hands travelled to his ears as he grabbed the new hoops that made him grimace.

"You've been claimed," started Piper, remembering the time when her favourite clothes were stolen by her mother as well, "You're a child of Aphrodite. Goddess of love."

A few campers started applauding and Marsh joined in. Of course he was happy that his friend was claimed, but he couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Sure he knew who his father was, but he never got claimed himself. His sister was claimed, not him.

"What...?" Kenneth muttered, ruffling his hair slightly, only for it to fall back into styled perfection, "That ain't right! I've been livin' with my mom since forever! This ain't right!" Kenneth stood up abruptly, storming off, probably trying to put everything together. It must've been hard for the poor guy. He lived his life with someone he believed was his mother up until a day where he was attacked by a giant, found out that he was a demigod and realised his life was pretty much a lie. Things must've been going great.

Marsh couldn't tell if it was silent or not. He tuned out most of the talking, wondering if he should go check up on his friend. Once he made up his mind, he stood up and walked in the direction he saw Kenneth rush off to. Kenneth wasn't too hard to find. He was radiating a red-ish aura and he was just hard to miss. It was funny how someone everyone thought was a slob could end up so handsome if he actually tried to clean himself up.

Kenneth was sitting behind the showers and toilets, silently sobbing to himself. Marsh never saw Kenneth act that way before. He was always the headstrong tough guy that nobody messed with. Seeing him like this was just completely messed up.

Marsh stumbled over, sitting down next to Kenneth. He fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It was old looking and covered in scratches. Heck, it was one of those phones with no colour and that snake game everyone loved.

"I don't know if we're allowed to use them here, but just call your mom. Ask her about it." Marsh said, taking Kenneth's hand and shoving his cell phone into it. Kenneth just sat there, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he ran his fingers over the keys before entering the phone number. He gingerly held the phone to his ear and waited for a reply. Marsh couldn't help but crack a small smile at how tenderly he handled the old cell phone.

* * *

><p>Another short oneeee. Marsh is a bad person. Bringing a cellphone into camp-half blood. Tsk tsk.<p>

Yeah I don't wanna go through this again but I ain't not god so I can't go around claiming Percy Jackson as my demigod child 8(


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Mallow**

Mallow didn't know what the hell was going on with her brother. He woke up in the morning with a weird torchlight and he still has it, even after tossing it away. He thinks that she hadn't noticed, but she's a bit more observant than he likes to believe. One of the smart Athena campers were going to help them learn Ancient Greek. Thank the gods, really. Someone smart.

They were being helped by an older teen named Derek. He was at least 18, which made him 4 years older than the both of them. He had stormy grey eyes, just like the blonde girl Mallow had saw the day before. He, instead, had pitch black hair that was neatly combed back, making him look like a professional talk show host or something. Although, it didn't match the rest of him, which was dressed in a bright orange 'Camp Half-blood' T-shirt as well as a pair of beach shorts and sneakers. What caught Mallow's attention the most were the beads hanging off a leather necklace that he wore on his wrist instead of, well, his neck. Well, different strokes for different folks is what she thought.

"Marsh. What the hell is your problem?" she questioned as he blanked out for like, the thousandth time today. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get attention. They were _studying_, which Marsh should have been happy about.

Then again, he wasn't dyslexic like most of the other campers. Apparently this was because their brains were hardwired for Ancient Greek. Marsh probably just saw a bunch of, well, mush. Mallow found it pretty easy. She breezed through it, finally achieving something academically better than her brother.

"What? Oh nothing." he replied, scratching his head slightly, "Can you read this?" He pointed at one of the words and looked at both Mallow and Derek.

"That's Greek for 'Artemis'. The virgin goddess of the hunt." he explained, pointing at the word, "Shall I go through the alphabet again?"

Mallow just sighed when Marsh nodded. They had gone through it at least 5 times in the past hour. Only half an hour left until they can do some store checks with Clarisse. She said there wasn't _too_ much to do, which made Mallow quite happy.

"Alright, guys. Read this sentence for me and if you can, try to translate it to English." he stated, pointing to the sentence in the book. The twins both looked at it, Mallow having an easier time than her brother. He furrowed his eyebrows and made a face, trying to read it. Mallow couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to master a whole new language in a day, and he couldn't even read it.

"Something about prophecies and archery." Mallow stated, yawning slightly, "Can't be bothered. Can we leave?" Derek just scowled at Mallow, standing up and closing the book. Mallow just laughed and got up herself, shoving her brother over as he was getting up himself.

"Give me a moment. I just want to talk to your brother." Derek stated, shooing Mallow away.

Ouch. That hurt.

Maybe she was just jealous that this good looking guy was talking to Marsh and not her, but then again, it could be the fact that she hated being left out of a good conversation. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. She just stretched and walked off, leaving her brother and Derek alone in order to find out where Clarisse was.

* * *

><p>Kay, to clear things up, I guess Derek would've been around for Titan War II. He wouldn't have been around as long as Annabeth so yeah. Annabeth currently has 9 beads on her necklace and I guess he probably has 7? idk.<p>

Anyway, you know what Imma say so I won't say it ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kenneth**

Kenneth would've hung out with the twins if he knew where they were. He hadn't told anyone about his dream yet, since he didn't even know anyone. He usually hung around with Mitchell, who seemed nice enough. Mitchell explained everything to him, which helped him out. He had said something about activities and such, which got Kenneth quite excited since, well, who didn't like activities?

Sadly for him, Aphrodite's blessing hadn't worn off yet. He was hoping that his hair would mess itself up again, but no. According to Mitchell, studying Ancient Greek was what every single cabin did first in the day. He said that those who were already almost fluent in Ancient Greek taught some of the other, newer campers. Apparently, the fun stuff started after lunch, much to his dismay.

Well, after lunch they had archery. Fantastic. He had no idea how to hold a bow and everything he did was clumsy, leaving the poor grass in front of him littered with arrows. Chiron had to keep adjusting his stance and telling him how he should hold his bow. Of course, the only time that he actually got the arrow to hit the target was because Chiron was guiding his arm and helping him. Sometimes he just hated being blind.

It wasn't only being blind that he hated. He hadn't told anyone so he had to pretend that he was just naturally bad at aiming and archery and everything else. What's worse was that everything seemed different. He could tell if someone was there or not. Well, he could before, but only vaguely. Now, their forms seemed so solid in his mind that he could manoeuvre through a group of people without hitting anything. This probably helped him out a bit when he pretended to be, well, un-blind, but Kenneth was sure that Chiron had his suspicions when he was trying to read Ancient Greek.

Fast-forward a bit since all Kenneth did that day was miss and miss and miss. Mitchell thought it was funny, but he helped Kenneth out anyway. Before dinner, during their free time, Drew, another child of Aphrodite, was telling Kenneth how much of a slob he was. Mitchell had kindly gone to defend him, but Kenneth could tell the poor boy was afraid of this Drew person.

Dinner went the same as the night before, only now he was sitting with the Aphrodite bunch. He was constantly reminded of the popular kids back at school, but some were better than others. Piper was different. She didn't seem half bothered, really. This made her special, didn't it?

Capture the flag next. Great job, Mitchell, for keeping him warned. Apparently this week it was Athena, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus VS. the rest. This wasn't too bad, was it? Okay, it was pretty bad. Brute strength and battle strategies plus fancy gadgets, long distance attacks and the Poseidon kid, Percy Jackson. Mitchell said something about him being a saviour of the world. They were utterly screwed.

Most of the Aphrodite girls were sitting this out, being the little princesses they were. Piper, Mitchell, Kenneth and Lacy were the only ones out of that cabin who stayed. Great.

Kenneth had picked up one of the training swords and swung it around a bit, not too used to holding one. He was put on duty to ambush people who came too close to their flag, which he could hopefully do. Mitchell was going to help him, so it would be fine.

Then, he was approached by a certain vertically challenged Ares kid. He seemed different. More confident, maybe. Well, that was all Kenneth could tell from reading his aura. Maybe the boy had a confident aura but a shy, outspoken stature.

"Want a trade of teams? They don't care since we're both new, right? I want to challenge my sister and you need all the help you can get." He offered, his hand fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Really? Sure. Just, good luck then?" said Kenneth as he rushed off to find Mallow. They were only just picking out weapons and coming up with strategies, so they weren't dispersed off just yet. Kenneth told Mallow about what happened and Mallow just laughed, saying that it was great they got rid of that wuss.

Maybe this game was going to be quite fun after all.

* * *

><p>oh btw guys forgot to say earlier, but remember Mitchell and Lacy 8) Yeah I liked them.<br>Everyone watching Kenneth try to be cool and shoot arrows was probably laughing. ;D

Kay I don't wanna repeat myself you all get the point. I don't own much, brows.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Marsh**

Well, after that offer was made, he was approached by a boy only slightly taller than himself. He had dirty blonde hair and a vacant expression on his face. He had pale blue eyes. No, pale green. No wait, weren't they brown?

He really couldn't tell. Maybe it was just the light playing tricks on him.

"Hey. Have you seen Kenneth?" he asked, scratching his head slightly.

"Oh. I switched places with him. Just a game so it's fine, yeah?" he answered, taking out his torchlight and staring at it, "Who's leading this? Want to ask if I can play defence or something. I don't know. Never played Capture the Flag."

"Don't get yourself killed, alright?" he stated, patting Marsh on the back.

Well, once everything was settled out, all he had to do was wait by the flag, at least 10 feet away though, and stop people from grabbing the flag. Easy enough, right? Well, not when you were armed with a torchlight and some armour twice as big as yourself.

By the time he noticed that people were closing in, he adjusted his helmet and motorcycle goggles, turning the torchlight on. To his amazement, it transformed itself into a sword. Not just any sword though. It seemed to be made of some sort of bronze, though he couldn't see too well in the forest. The sword seemed completely balanced as he held it and the word '_Valtos_' was carved into the blade. He would have to inspect it later since the other guard gave him a signal to get ready.

Two campers rushed in, their weapons and shields raised high. Marsh's partner attacked one while Marsh attacked the other. He wasn't sure, but he seemed to be doing fine at battle. Actually, not just fine. Better than fine. He had disarmed his opponent and he slammed the butt of the sword into his opponent's helmet, knocking him over. One unconscious person down, who knows how many to go.

He turned around and started attacking the oncoming opponents. He wouldn't hurt them, actually. He would just disarm them and put them out of commission for a bit. It wasn't nice to hurt people during a game, after all.

Then, the person he was waiting for came along, with Clarisse by her side. He twisted the sword slightly in his grip, ready to charge at his sister. Oh, he had wanted to do this for so long, it wasn't even funny. He clenched his fingers around the grip and charged, slashing his sword at Mallow, only to have the blow deflected. He kept trying to attack her from weak points, but she seemed to be able to tell what he was doing. Soon enough, Mallow had tired her brother out that his attacks were weaker.

With that, she knocked the sword out of his hands, jabbed the pommel of her sword into his chest and shoved him over. He lay on his back while Mallow stood over him, grinning underneath her helmet. She used her sword in order to drag her brother's sword over, putting it within an arms reach of Marsh. She still wanted a fight.

"A little to cocky, aren't ya?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips, "You really do know how to put on a show, don't ya?"

Marsh just continued catching his breath as his sister bent down and pulled his helmet off. She then pulled off his goggles and tossed it onto the ground, slamming the tip of her blade into it, shattering the glass and breaking the metal rims.

"You really don't deserve that," she mocked, smashing it with her sword again, "Mom said that Dad left it for us. He doesn't care about _you_. You should stop trying to be better than me, _Marzipan_, because you're just going to hurt yourself. No matter what you do, he isn't going to care. I'll always just be that much better, right?" she laughed, "Well, good luck."

But before she was even able to run off to help her teammates, well, lets just say stuff went down.

* * *

><p>Marzipans are fucking tasty, okay. Their mom was probably craving sweets when naming them. Ares is displeased B(<p>

Mallow stop being a pretentious dick. B(

ANYWAY own nothing brows.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Mallow**

She was _shocked_. Just utterly and completely flabbergasted. Her brother had attacked her. Not even jokingly, either. He literally grabbed his sword and slashed it at her chest. Thank the gods she was wearing armour.

At that point, she was just confused. He had pushed himself up and was now clutching so tightly onto his sword that his knuckles were going white. Mallow just scowled and gripped onto her own sword, slashing at him. Blows were constantly deflected and dodged, as if they both knew exactly what the other was planning. Strangely enough, Mallow found herself growing more and more tired as Marsh continued to attack.

It was strange. Marsh's eyes seemed to be piercing through her like knives. Sure, they had always been different, but there was a fire in them she just couldn't place. Usually they looked sad and lonely, but today it was screaming in rage. Like someone had just thrown out his favourite book.

"Marsh!" she exclaimed, dodging one of the blows aimed at her head, "Calm down!"

The words didn't seem to process in her brother's mind since he was doing the exact opposite. He knocked the sword out of Mallow's hands and elbowed her in the chest, knocking her backwards slightly. He rammed the butt of the blade into her helmet and slashed at her sideways, the sword's blade digging into the side of her arm.

She screamed and fell over, clutching onto her now bloody arm and trying to get to her sword. Marsh stood in front of her, kicking the sword away and pointing the tip of his blade at her.

"I don't need someone's approval. I'll be better than you, you'll see." he declared, raising his arm to deliver one more blow, but his arm was caught by someone else. Someone who wasn't even there. At that point, he dropped the sword and started acting like, well, Marsh. He stumbled over and looked around, trying to find whoever stopped his attack.

"No maiming or killing allowed," said the voice from nowhere, although Mallow thought it was pretty familiar, "You Ares children are all the same. Jump in at any moment for violence."

Suddenly, the figure of a girl appeared, holding a baseball cap in her hands. What in _Hades_ was that. Seriously.

"Y-You w-were... Can't s-see... How?" stammered Marsh, not sure how to form his words at all. He was probably trying to figure out the science behind magic. Typical.

Though, Mallow sat up, clutching her wound as she tried to manoeuvre her arm slightly, to no avail. The sharp, splitting pain was still there.

"The game is over. We won, so maybe you should bring her to the infirmary," she stated, pointing at Mallow. Marsh just turned and nodded, attempting to pull her up to her feet. Mallow would have laughed at how Marsh was having such a hard time helping her up, but her arm was just so damn painful that she didn't care.

Suddenly, there was a bright light from, well, pretty much nowhere. No, wait. It was something floating on top of Marsh's head that was glowing a bright orange-ish red. It was the same symbol she had seen the day before when she was claimed. Well, Marsh had a good point when he continued to bring Mallow out of the forrest. Let's just examine that later.

* * *

><p>Somethings wrong with me. All these chapters are short as hell. No wonder I got these many chapters done in like, a day.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kenneth**

Well, the team won, which was great. Then again it was totally unfair since you had children on the god of war and the goddess of wisdom. Those two together are slightly terrifying.

Well, the game was over and apparently they were going to the campfire. He had a great experience there the night before. He sat with Mitchell during the campfire singalong since Marsh and Mallow were nowhere to be seen. Hah. Seen. A pun?

Mitchell was pretty excited. Kenneth was beginning to like this guy. He reminded him a lot of Basil.

That's right. Basil. Where the hell did he disappear to anyway? Maybe he was just sick and he was back at school now. Then again, what if he didn't? It wouldn't matter either way, the summer vacations were starting soon for their school, which meant they won't see each other until next term. He could've told him if he were leaving school for holidays a little bit earlier so he wouldn't be worried.

"Hey, Kenneth. You there? You've been staring blankly for ages." Mitchell stated, raising an eyebrow, "Now that I think about it. Your eyes dart all over the place. You must be thinking! Sorry, Kenneth! Didn't mean to disturb your thoughts!" Kenneth just laughed as Mitchell put his arms up protectively.

"No, it's alrigh'. No need to get your boxers in a knot, Mitchie." He muttered subconsciously, still thinking about, well, stuff. Of course, he felt the sudden stare coming from his friend's direction and immediately knew he probably said something wrong.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" he asked, not even bothering to turn his head.

"You knew I was looking?" Mitchell gasped, "Sorry! Didn't mean to! It's just, you called me Mitchie."

"So?"

"It's sort of strange? Is that a nickname or something?"

"What. You want me to call you Chelly? I ain't callin' ya that." Kenneth replied bluntly, huffing slightly and his eyes darting around aimlessly, "Friends give friends nicknames, right? Unless you ain't my friend. Then I'll just call ya Bitchell."

"Don't need to be vulgar!" he exclaimed, "Of course we're friends, Kenneth! Just... You know, we've only known each other for about a day."

"So?"

"No... It's fine. Mitchie's a nice nickname. Never had a nickname!"

Kenneth laughed, "You're silly."

"Is that the worse insult you could think of?"

"Shut up!"

With that, the two of them broke out in laughter, receiving a few strange looks from other campers. Well, all's fun when you break out laughing during campfire singalong.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Marsh**

Marsh felt downright dreadful. He didn't mean to attack his sister so badly. It was just a game, wasn't it? Sure, the Apollo kid said she was going to be fine, but it was probably the first time he had seen Mallow bleed from anywhere other than her nose.

Well, luckily he didn't just slice her arm off. That wouldn't have been good.

Marsh was sitting by the beach, not wanting to go to the campfire. That was great. His second day here and he almost sliced his sister's arm off. It was strange. Usually it'd be the other way around, but ever since he found out about his dad, he couldn't contain his anger. He needed to release it somehow.

Maybe it was all just cause and effect. Maybe he was just _jealous_. No. That's not right. Marsh was never jealous. No. He _was_ jealous, wasn't he?

Marsh was so confused. He huffed and covered his face with his hands, digging his nails into the pale skin. He hated not knowing. He hated not comprehending. He hated it all.

He pulled one hand away and searched his pocket, clenching the torchlight tightly. He drew it out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could, not wanting to be near something like that. Then, he just sat there, thinking. Only a few moments after was he interrupted by a certain blonde girl taking off her baseball cap.

Marsh jumped back in shock, "Stop that! I swear!" he exclaimed, calming down when he noticed that it was just Annabeth. The blonde that had told him to bring his sister to the infirmary.

"You should be on the look out. You're too concentrated on nothing." she stated, twirling the Yankee's baseball cap between her hands.

"B-But... Invisible... Impossible!" he exclaimed. His eyes kept staring at the hat between her fingers instead of her face. He was too busy being amazed by such a smart contraption.

"It was a gift, actually." she explained, smiling ever so slightly, "From my mother. Athena. It's an invisibility cap," she placed it on her head and took it off just to prove her point, "Also. Nothing's impossible for a Half-blood. I bet you thought it was impossible to be the son of a god, right?"

Marsh looked away. He wasn't sure if he should take it as a joke or an insult.

"What do demigods even do? Do we just sort of hang out here all summer? I know it's the start of camp and everything, you know, probably, but there has to be more stuff to do, right?" he questioned brushing the hair away from his face, turning to look at Annabeth, "Does anything interesting happen?"

Annabeth froze up for a moment, "Of course there's a lot of stuff," she replied, "When there's a quest, we go on a quest. Though, only a few select people get to go on quests. The thing is, not that many people go to quests the moment the arrive at camp, unless you're like my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Her voice started to waver as she said the last line. The name barely came out of her throat and Marsh wondered who this hero was.

"Percy Jackson? I heard his name around. Is he here?"

"No."

With that, Annabeth got up and started walking away, leaving Marsh to wonder who the heck Percy Jackson was and where the hell he disappeared to.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Mallow**

She wasn't going to lie. It hurt like a total BITCH. Her arm was healing well but damn, it hurt. Who knew her brother could hit that hard. Where did he get that cool sword anyway? She needed to get herself one of those.

One of the Apollo healers said she'd be good to go soon, but she should stop herself from using her injured left arm too much. Yeah. She was _totally_ going to follow the rules. Well, she was tired, even after sleeping in the infirmary for like, what? A day?

Who gives. She actually wanted to get out. It was already tomorrow, which would be today. Huh. Math. She hated it. Just as much as she hated keeping still so the Apollo kid could retie the bandage she was trying to pull out. Apparently the cut was real deep and they ended up stitching the skin back together. Good thing these Apollo kids are great healers. Any longer having to heal her arm and she would have exploded.

Well, the good part was that she got a nice little taste of Ambrosia and Nectar. Whoa. If only she could have more without being incinerated. She was shocked to find that it tasted like the sweet almond soup that her brother made for her when he decided he wanted to learn how to cook.

Well, once she got just before 12 the next day, she was sort of bored. She didn't know where her brother was and wasn't half bothered to look for him or Kenneth. For all she knows, they were probably hanging out with other Aphrodite girls. The thought made her slightly sick since most of them seemed so strange and preppy. It was just... _unnatural_. To think that Kenneth was one of _them_.

Oh wait. What day was it? Saturday? There wasn't much planned, was there? It was more like, a kick back and relax day, wasn't it? Great! Meant that she could find out more about this stuff.

Wow. Wanting to _learn_. This wasn't like Mallow at all. Not at all.

"Oh my god!" Someone exclaimed, causing Mallow to turn to the direction it came from, "You're alright!"

Before she could say anything, she was literally pounced on by her idiot of a brother. The fact that he had crashed into her injured arm made her wince slightly. When her brother noticed that, he took a step back. She looked around and noticed she was standing outside the Ares cabin. No wonder.

"Could you not?" she stated, brushing herself off, "Now I got your germs all over me. God, Marsh. You need to stop spreading your weird _disease_."

Marsh frowned slightly, reaching for his neck, probably wanting to pull his goggles up. Oh wait. Didn't she break them? She looked down at him and noticed that it wasn't there. Well, she probably pissed off her brother, didn't she? That's just what she needed. An angry brother who could slice her arm off.

"Oh. Right." He muttered, "I heard something about this girl coming over and that she's the Oracle of Delaware or something. I don't know and I don't really care. Just thought you would like to know."

He ruffled his own hair slightly and walked off, obviously not looking where he was going since he almost tripped over, making Mallow start laughing. She turned around to look when a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Man, your brother knew how to fight, but I bet he wouldn't last 10 minutes in an actual battle." chuckled Clarisse, "Your arm alright? Sorry I didn't come help you. You looked like you were doing fine by the time Annabeth and came so we could take the flag."

"No, it's fine." Mallow replied, grinning slightly, "Hey, is there anything interesting happening today?"

"Well, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is coming over soon. She's our Oracle. She tells prophecies and such." Clarisse explained.

"What do prophecies even _do_?"

"You know. They give people a quest to finish! The Great Prophecy hasn't been finished yet. We all think it's going to end up in a war, just like the second Titan War."

Mallow cocked an eyebrow and asked, "There was a second Titan War?"

"Yeap"

"Okay. I think I know what I'm doing today." she stated, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm going to find out about all this. I feel out of the circle!"

Clarisse just laughed, "All newbies are like that! Too bad they can't come hardwired with some information so we don't need to explain. Gods, it's annoying!"

The two girls laughed and pat each other on the back, going their separate ways for the moment. Now, to find out more about this prophecy, Mallow was going to have to find out from the source.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Kenneth**

Huh. A prophecy? Sounds cool.

Kenneth's day was sort of boring. Sure, he was making some new pals around the camp, but he rarely got to see Marsh. Wait, he never got to see Marsh. What a joke! Man, Kenneth hated being blind. The best part was that nobody knew yet. Fantastic. Most of these people just can't be bothered to notice. Well, who cares, right?

Mitchell said something about a girl called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Then one of the Aphrodite kids said she needed a makeover. Yeah. He just _loved_ being related to these people. Well, his thoughts were disrupted when someone started speaking next to him.

"Sure you don't wanna check out the Pegasus?" asked Mitchell.

"In a sec. I'm tryin'a think about stuff." he replied, sighing slightly. Though, it was true. Kenneth had a lot of stuff on his mind and he just wanted to figure everything out. He wanted to call his mom again and ask her about everything. Too bad he busted Marsh's phone.

Soon enough, Kenneth stood up and stretched, "Come on. Show me to those flyin' horses, Mitchie."

Mitchell scrambled up to his feet and exclaimed, "Sure! This way!"

They walked off and Mitchell told him how Blackjack was Percy's horse or something like that. Then something about a horse named Guido and some other gang name. Why were they all named like mobsters? Who knew.

"So we can ride them and they fly?" Kenneth asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Pretty much! It's simple. Want me to show you?" said Mitchell enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Ain't possible." muttered Kenneth, sort of assuming that Mitchell couldn't hear him over the sound of his own amusement.

"It's not impossible! It's really easy, Kenneth!" he stated before coming to a halt. Kenneth had accidentally walked into him and caused the shorter teen to stumble forward.

"Whoops. My bad." Kenneth apologised, his eyes still darting around constantly. Mitchell had turned around and dusted himself off and was now staring at Kenneth's eyes.

"The Pegasus are over there, Kenneth." he stated quite coldly, obviously displeased by Kenneth's lack of interest and probably unimpressed by how he just walked into the poor guy. Kenneth just rolled his eyes and tried to guess where Mitchell was pointing at.

"Yeah, yeah. They're great." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that wasn't meant to be there.

"If you didn't want to come, you could've just said no!" he exclaimed angrily, "You haven't even looked at the horses yet, you know!"

"No, I don't know."

"That made no _sense_! But what else can we expect from someone as daft as _you_?"

"Calm down. Down get your knickers in a knot." sighed Kenneth, brushing his russet coloured hair away from his face. Wait a minute. His hair hadn't fallen over his face since before he was claimed. Kenneth grabbed his hair and noticed that it was back to its usual frizzy, unkept and messy manner. He started laughing and ran a hand through his knotted hair, happy to have his slob look back.

"You just noticed?" Mitchell spat, crossing his arms and letting out a huff of air.

"Shut up! I ain't good at noticin' things!" Kenneth retorted, furrowing his eyebrows, "I ain't observant."

Mitchell just let out a laugh, "More like you can't _observe_!" he stated, watching as Kenneth cocked an eyebrow, "You're as blind as a bat, Kenneth! You think I haven't noticed?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kenneth sighed, playing with the knots in his hair.

"Not really. I'm just perceptive, Kenneth! I had a hunch that there was something about you, you know." he replied with a grin, "You walk real close to people so you don't get lost and you never look someone in the eye. Your eyes could seem as though they're examining the whole place, but you're still talking to me or someone else, you know!"

"Guess I should work on that."

Mitchell's expression softened, "Hey, why didn't you tell me in the beginning? Nobody else seems to know, do they?"

Kenneth shook his head.

"You mean you haven't even told Chiron?" he gasped, "Come on! We have to tell him!" Mitchell grabbed Kenneth's wrist but Kenneth just as quickly pulled away, hissing slightly.

"And why is that?"

"Just so...You know!"

"No, I don't know!" Kenneth spat, "What's he gonna do? Bring my eyesight back? I ain't gonna sit around and wish for it to come back! It ain't a problem and why do I got to make it other people's problem too?"

Mitchell was about to shout back, but stopped himself from angering Kenneth any further. Though, Kenneth was sure he made a point. Why did it matter? It was his problem and he wasn't going to be sharing it around any time soon.

"I guess I proved my point." he stated with a huff, placing his arms akimbo. Mitchell just brushed his hair back and scowled, watching as a certain someone walked up to them, placing a hand on Kenneth's shoulder, making the poor guy jump back in surprise.

"Yes, you have," stated Chiron as he pulled his hand away from Kenneth's shoulder, "and maybe we should have a little talk." he turned to look at Mitchell and smiled, "Privately. Thank you, Mitchell."

Mitchell just nodded in reply, walking off towards the Pegasus. Kenneth growled and ruffled his own hair, really not wanting to talk privately with a horse.

"Now, Kenneth..."


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Marsh**

Well, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare made her appearance, she was greeted like an old friend by most of the campers. Even Clarisse took her time to say a short 'Hello'. Marsh had to admit. Rachel was _fine_. She was tall and slim with frizzy red hair that fell past her shoulders, complimenting her freckled face and her green eyes.

Those eyes.

Man, Marsh loved green eyes. Probably because he had green eyes too. Rachel wore a shirt that was much too large for her and a pair of jeans which seemed to have been doodle'd on with pens and colour pencils. How interesting.

Too bad Marsh is too shy to even say hello. Too bad his thoughts were disrupted when Mallow shoved him over with her good arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" he exclaimed, ruffling his hair and getting up in order to glare at his sister.

"I'd be upset if it didn't!" she laughed, "I told Clarisse about how you were looking at that chick funny. She said it's fine 'cause Oracles don't go around dating. Ever."

Marsh just frowned even more, if that was possible, and huffed, "You just ruined my day."

"That's what I'm here for. You're just lucky I haven't broken your arm again." she stated with a smile before rushing off. Where the hell was she headed? Marsh didn't want to find out.

Now to find some people he could talk to. Well, then again, the fact that most of the campers were highly trained swords people didn't make him want to make friends with any of them. All he really wanted to do was get out of there before shit went down. Sure, he heard enough from the older campers about the whole Argo II thing and sure enough, he didn't want to be around for that. Marsh just scowled and took a slow walk to the arena, checking out the torchlight that had magically reappeared in his pocket. He really wanted to know the science behind that, but too bad you couldn't figure out the science of magic. If you could, people would be defying gravity and changing the whole circle of life. That would sort of stink.

Once he got to the arena, he noticed a few people practicing their moves on straw dummies, who seemed to have been torn apart completely by their weapons. He really did not want to imagine them as real people at this moment of time.

"Alright. I can totally do this." he told himself as he fiddled with the torchlight, about to switch it on when someone places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to drop his torchlight clumsily. He was about to turn around and shout before he noticed who it was.

"Y-You... J-Just now... Huh?" he muttered, unable to form a complete sentence. The redhead just laughed, watching as Marsh bent down to pick up his torchlight.

"I hope that flashlight turns into something useful. Sure it's good to have around, but I don't think you want to attack a monster with that unless you have a deathwish!" she joked. Marsh wasn't sure what he said, but he knew it was probably something stupid like, 'Duh'.

Of course, Marsh wanted to show off a bit. Come on. The fact that this girl was totally out of bounds made him want her more. He flicked the torchlight on and it turned into a sword, fitting nicely into his hand. Well, he would have shown off more if he wasn't so intrigued by his own weapon. He ended up examining the metal of the sword, which seemed like bronze, but he wasn't all too sure. The grip was nice and, well, felt like those things wrapped around bicycle handles. Like rubber. Though, it was far from rubber when he looked at it.

"You knew here?" she asked, receiving a curt nod from the preoccupied Ares twin, "Should've guessed! There are dozens of new kids every time I come around! Who's your parent?"

"Ares." he replied bluntly, not all too bothered with her anymore. For some strange reason, he found this sword more interesting that what he thought was the most beautiful girl on Earth. It was probably the fact that he could keep this sword while the Oracle girl was completely unattainable.

"Are you serious?" she asked, chuckling slightly, "You don't look like an Ares kid!"

"You don't fully match up with my view of an Oracle either."

She frowned slightly, placing her arms akimbo, "And what's different, pray tell?"

"Well," he started, flicking the switch connected to the sword grip that turned his sword back into a torchlight, "You're much prettier," he turned to look at her and went red in the face, noticing what he just said.

"Oh." was all she said before she turned away, "Well. Have fun training!" she waved in his face and walked off happily, making Marsh cock an eyebrow. This girl was quirky, that's for sure.

He still liked her.

Great for him, he stumbled over to the training grounds and started trying to attack the straw dummy. After what felt like ages, it was Straw Dummy – 5 and Marsh – 1. It was a great match and now Marsh was covered in straw. Well, at least he knew how to manoeuvre a sword. A good start, right? It was good up until the point someone snuck up on him _again_ and caused him to drop his sword.

"Manners, Derek! Please!" he stated, moving to pick up his sword. He was sure he saw Derek roll his eyes and sigh at the statement.

"It's dinner time." said the older teen as his stormy grey eyes pierced through Marsh's being, "It's already dark. Didn't you notice? You should get yourself a watch. Time moves faster when you're practicing with swords."

Marsh just nodded and turned his sword back into a torchlight, stuffing it into his pocket. He just followed the Athena teen over to the dining pavilion. It was true though. How could Marsh not notice it had gotten dark? Man, he was so useless.

Oh. Dining pavilion. More people. Just what he needed.


End file.
